Nice socks!
by That girl on the windowsill
Summary: There comes a time in life when you think; why did I write this! But anyway, you can read it and verbally abuse me as much as you like. Oh, yeah the story. Um, it's Lily and James, Sirius and Made-up, crazy lady. Enjoy! Or don't.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so if it's not goood don't blame me! Blame the coffee! I don't know where that came from!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter characters I would have my own computer!**

**Told by a lot of people. **

Nice socks!

**James**

It was my last year at Hogwarts. I had one year to win over the love of my life, Lily Evens! How, I had no idea. I fought my way through the crowd blocking the Hogwarts Express, only to find mysef face to face with her.

"Lily! You look even more beautiful than last term!"

She stared at me for a few minutes then said the most random comeback I've ever heard.

"Nice socks."

"Huh?" She laughed as I looked down at my white socks. She has the most beautiful laugh. Then she disappeared in to the crowd.

Something suddenly hit me. That something was the genral stupidity of all the universe, otherwise known as Sirius. No offence to him.

"Get on the train, Prongs or we'll miss it!"

"All right!"

Once we were on the train Sirus went to find Remus and Peter and I went to find the headgirl. I still think Dumbledor was joking when he picked me for head boy.

Oh God! Lily! LILY IS HEAD GIRL! Oh, I'm going to die!

Aaannyway, she can't believe I'm head boy either. That really begs the question, why?

Things could be worse I suppose. Besides, I get to talk to Lily pretty much every day!I can show her how much I've grown up! Kind of...

I'm starving. I wonder what I should have for dinner...

"POTTER!" She's going to kill me by the end of this year. At least she likes my socks.

**Sirius**.

Aha! Remus! At last.

"Where have you been, you idiot?" Oh! I just realised I said my out loud thought, in my head and my in my head thought, out loud. Stupid!

"Great to see you too, Sirius! Hi Peter."

"M-maybe be we should find a compartment." stuttered Peter. He's always stuttering.

"Good idea." Remus is always kindest to him. Remus is kind to everyone. Bit annoying, actually.

Unfortunetly, there are no empty compartments.

"Hi Rowan. Alice."

"Hi." For some reason that 'hi' makes me feel funny for a moment. Probably just indegestion from drinking orange juice too fast through my nose this morning to amuse James.

"Mind if we sit here?" Remus asks. Rowan and Alice are Lily's best friends.

"Of course not!" Alice beams.

"Alice! Oh well. I guess not. No Jam Pot?" Whatever Rowan is trying to say is completley unknown to us, as we all go "What?".

"James!" She sighs, impatiently.

"No. He's head boy." Peter is the first to recover from the insanity that is Rowan. For some reson Rowan gasps at this and grins at Alice.

"Lily's head girl." Alice explains.

"It's going to be an interesting year." mutters Rowan. For her maybe, but I'm more worried about my best mate's life.

"What pranks have you got planned for this year then?" asks Ro.

"Ahh. I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you." I grin. She laughs but it's not a joke.

**Rowan Knightly**.

I haven't seen Lily in a while. I didn't see her getting off the train. Maybe she killed Jam Pot. I haven't seen him either. I hope she finds a good place to hide the body. There's nothing like a murderer with brains.

I decide not to mention this to Sirius, who looks worried enough anyway, or Alice, who looks hungry. She scares me when shes hungry. I just realised how cramped these carriages are.

"I can't believe it's our last year!" Remus does try to fill the silence, bless him.

"I know! Its gone so fast!" Alice replies with enthusiasm but its bored me already. I start to doodle on a spare piece of parchment. For some reason I begin to draw a house elf with a wizard serving it. Interesting?

"I like your drawing." I look up to see Sirius looking at it in a confused way. "What is it?"

"Thank you, Black. It is a house elf being served by a wizard. I think..."

"Hmmmmm. What are you planning to do once we've finished?"

"Get drunk."

"Me too. After that?"

"Deal with the hangover. Haven't really thought about it. You?"

"No idea. Live off James."

"Great idea!" When we finally reached the castle, I caught sight of Lily (who officially hadn't killed James- yet...) storming up the crowded stone steps. I wondered what she was so angry about. Probably just James.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I can smell food.

**Crazy I know. I think my friends think I'm weird. Kind of true actually. Aaaaaaaaaaaaany way, please review! And eat cake! Any excuse...**

**Lily**

Why would Dumdledore pick Potter? Why?

He stood there with his stupidly cute messed up hair and confident smile, just staring at me! Arrggghh!

Hang on... Did I just say he was cute? No! Of course I didn't! See how much stress he's causing?

Rowan says he's kind of cute but what does she know? Speak of the devil.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"What are you so annoyed about?"

"James Potter."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing! He's ignoring me! How rude is that?" Rowan laughs at that for some reason.

"Sure, Lily. Whatever."

"What?"

"You fancy him, don't you?" This comment is just too stupid for words so I just shake my head in pure exasperation.

"Come on we'll be late for the sorting." Potter's already there with Sirius and Remus, but he doesn't look up as I sit down. It's starting to freak me out actually. Alice is sat next to Peter, comparing chocolate frog cards.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Remus." Our conversation stops there because Sirius needs Remus to take a look at his injured owl- I didn't ask.

**I don't know if I like being Lily. I probably won't be her too much any more. Aaaaaaaaaaaaany way, addio!**

**Hello! I missed you computer! But stop annoying me by doing that predictive text thing. Aaaaaaaaaaaaany way, to the story!**

**Remus**

There is a strange bumping sound next to my bed. I open my eyes and find Sirius staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing, Padfoot?"

"I'm bored."

"It's the middle of the night! You're supposed to be bored!"

"Will you come to the forbbiden forest with me?"

"NO! I do not want to go crawling around in the middle of the night because you're bored!"

"Please?"

So thats how I ended up following Sirius around, while he looked for unicorns. As we came in to a clearing, I could see a large group of centaurs.

"Sirius, they don't really like humans. Maybe we should go back to the castle."

"No. Look, Remus, Rowan's with them!"

She was. I watched as one of the centaurs handed a small, brown bag- no doubt filled with money. But why would a centaur be handing Rowan money? She nodded and the centaurs turned and left.

"Umm... Rowan?" Sirius sounded as confused as I was.

"Hi!"

"Why was the centaur giving you something?"

"Well, I bet with them sometimes. On the position of the stars. I always win."

This explained a lot. Rowan is very good at astromany.

"Ahh. Well, goodnight!" We resume our hunt for unicorns.

In the morning, my head is hurting a lot but Sirius seems fine. So I hit him on his head, just so we were equal.

At breakfast, I sit beside Lily and James. They're ignoring each other now.

Great...

**Okay that is it for now. I shall be back soon. Goobye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rowan**

Sirius was acting very weirdly today. More so than usual. He was wearing pink socks. I asked but he just muttered something about Jam Pot. Actually, he's been a bit strange lately, too. There must be something odd in the water here, that makes all boys go crazy. At least I can count on Remus to be sarcastic as ever.

Speak of the warewolf! I can't prove it though.

"Rowan, have you seen Sirius?"

"Hard to miss him with those socks on. Do you know why he has those on?"

"Yeah, he lost a bet to James."

"Ooh, what was the bet?"

"Um... Well I can't tell you." Remus mumbles.

"Why not?"

"It had, um, something to do with you. Sort of."

"Well now you have to tell me!"

"No, I actually don't."

"Yes, you do!"

He walked away! What a jerk! And what the heck does this have to do with me? Urrgh. Idiot.

**Sirius**

"Hey, Sirius!"

"Oh, hi Remus."

"Don't get mad, okay? But I sort of told Rowan why you are wearing pink socks."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well, I didn't tell her every thing. I just told her you lost a bet to James because of her."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, LUPIN!" Now Rowan will work out that I was meant to ask her out. Arrgh.

Ooh, hes running. I'm going to chase him and hex him.


	3. Chapter 3

**It is really hard to do yoga while typing! Try it! Any way, onwards and upwards! Although I really want to go backwards and downwards. **

**Rowan**

Aah. The moment of truth.

"Hey, Black! Nice socks!"

"Thank you, Rowan!"

"So what's this bet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would, so save us a lot of time and tell me soon. Where are you headed any way?"

"McGonagall's. You?"

"Same. What have you done this time?"

"Nothing! I think..."

We knock on her door and go in.

"Ah. Knightly, Black. Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Professer?" Sirius asks, all sweetness.

"Yes. I notice your charms grades have been slipping, latley."

What hell has this got to do with me?

"Sorry, Professer. Do I have to take extra lessons?"

"Yes, Black, I'm afraid you do. Unfortunetly, Professer Flitwick is unavailible for tutoring at the moment."

Why am I here?

She turns to me. Oh no. No, no, no, no.

"As Miss Knightly has excellent charms levels, she is going to tutor you."

"What?" Me and Sirius yelp, simultaneously.

"It is not open for discussion. You will study whenever you have a free period."

We leave her office, glaring at each other.

"It's not my fault, Rowan."

"Yes, it is!"

"How?"

"You're the one on the quiddich pitch when you're meant to be studying!"

"James asked me! Anyway, speaking of quiddich, we're going to be late."

Oh. I realise that James is making us do another practice. It's getting obsessive. I'm one of the beaters. The other is Sirius. This is quite fun, seeing as we get to hit bludgers at each other.

Well, I hit bludgers at him, he ducks and flys away.

"Rowan, Sirius, you're late!" James yells as we walk on to the quiddich.

"Sorry, McGonagall wanted to see us!" Sirius yells back, just as loud as Jam Pot. Boys are loud.

"Why?" James eyes us.

"No reason." Sirius says, all too quickly. Interesting.

By the time I get back to my dorm, I'm soaked through and very grumpy.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask an extremly giggly Lily.

"You wanted to be on the quiddich team." She reminds me. "But I am laughing at you; I heard you have to tutor Sirius."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Remus told me."

"How the hell does Remus know?"

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know how Remus hears half the stuff he does."

"Whatever. Goodnight."

**Lily**

Friday was strange. James Potter was actually nice to me. It was weird. Not a single, 'Hey, Evans, go out with me!' or a single 'Evans', at all. He called me Lily. After 6 years of it, he's suddenly stopped.

I'm confused about his motive.

He's trying to mess with my head by messing with the system. Some people say to each other "Hi, how are you?" "I'm good and you?"

Potter says "Oi, Evans, go out with me!"

And I reply "I would rather clean Moaning Myrtle's toilet with my toothbrush."

Then Sirius mutters, "Harsh, Evans, we don't want to hurt his pride."

That's the system! And he's messing it up! Arrgh.

Oh screw it. I'm not spending all night thinking about Potter.

**Remus**

I hear a thumping next to my bed and whisper "Go to bed Sirius. Now."

"But Remus, don't you realise?"

"What?"

"Tommorow we go to Hogsmede for first time for the last time."

"What?"

"Tommorow we go to Hogsmede for first time for the last time." Sirius sighs. "Don't make me repeat it again."

"I am too tired to listen to your craziness. Go to sleep."

"Fine. 'Night."

"'Night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Fourth chapter! Finally! I like painting my nails. It's fun.**

**Sirius**

I was in the coner of the common room making out with Chantelle- or actually it could have Mary; 50/50 chance- when something hits me on the back of my head. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Actually, no, I'm not." I turn to see Rowan standing there, bored expression on her face.

"What was that for?"

"I needed you to come off who ever it is you're snogging. I don't care what her name is; there'll just be a new one next week, anyway." This is when Chantelle- Mary?- decides to speak up.

"No, there won't! We're in a commited relationship, for your information." How stupid is she?

I roll my eyes at Rowan, who hides a smile.

"I think you need to talk to some one about your delusions. A therapist maybe?" Rowan suggests.

"You're just trying to steal him from me!" This sort of throws Rowan off guard. I decide to answer for her.

"Well, Chantelle, this has been really good, but, er, I think we should go our seperate ways now." I took my chances with Chantelle.

"My name's Mary." Damn! She gets up and leaves, glaring at me.

"What do you want?"

"Smooth, Black, really smooth. You need a charms lesson."

"Don't hold back! Tell me what you really think, please!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine. Where?"

**Alice**

Lily lounges on her bed, across from mine, sighing.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Oh. Stupid Potter."

"Yeah, right. 'Stupid.'"

"What is that meant to mean?"

"If you hate him so much, why can't you stop thinking about him?"

"When somebody's about to go to the dentist, they can't stop thinking about it! It does not mean I fancy him or anything!"

"I didn't say you do. And did I just hear you compare James to the dentist?"

Rowan chooses this moment to stomp in to the room, fling her wand down on her bed and kick her bed-post. Great. Two grumpy people.

"What's wrong?" Lily and I sigh at the same time.

"Why can't some people understand simple charms?" she yells.

"Sirius?" I ask, sympathetically.

"Lily!"

"What? Of course I'm going to tell Alice!"

"SHMUSH!"

"What?"

"It's a word!"

"No, Ro, it's not."

"Whatever. James is looking for you, Alice."

"Why is he looking for Alice?" Lily asks, frowning.

"Jealous, Lily?" I tease.

"No! Just curious as to what Potter wants with you."

"I can look after myself."

"I know!"

"Oi! Stop arguing and go and see Jam Pot!" Rowan yells. She's very shouty, today. "Then come back and tell us what he wants."

"Fine. See you in a minute." I walk down the stairs, in to the common room. It is practically deserted, apart from James and the other marauders, sat in a corner. I aproach them, slowly. It's sort of a rule; aproach with care!

"Hi, James." The others suddenly shut up, as if they're waiting for something to happen. I've never known the marauders to shut up.

"Alice. Rowan told you, then?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Um, I was just wondering, um, if you'd like to go to Hogsmead, um, with me?"

"What?" Is James Potter trying to ask me out on a date?

"I just thought I'd ask."

"Why?"

"Because, er, I like you."

"What about Lily?"

"What _about_ Lily?"

"You've just been sort of obsessed with her for the past _six years_!"

"Well, yeah, but she's never going to go out with me. What's the point?"

"You want to make her jealous!" I acuse.

"Yeah, fine. So will you or not?"

"As much as I would love to get you and Lily together, I made plans with Rowan."

"Oh. Ok. See you!"

"Bye, James." He turns back to the rest of them and their chatter resumes again. I walk back to our dorm, thinking how, even though James is more mature than last year, he is still completley obsessed with Lily. He'll never give up.

**Okay, kids, that's it for now! I will be back soon to write more when I've finished listening to scary Pulp songs. Of course we all know the ending of the classic Lily/James story. I wish that could happen in real life, but fiction is so much cooler than real life. If only I could live in a work of fiction. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Where did I leave this? Oh yeah, with Jam Pot asking out Alice. So, on with the story!**

**James**

Lily sits across from me, ocasionally looking up at me and frowning. We're planning the end of year dance for the seventh years. We have to, being head boy and girl. It seems a bit silly to plan it in October. We have months, but McGonagall insisted we start now. I'm not going, anyway. No point if the only person you want to go with hates your guts.

Lily sighs and runs a hand through her beautiful, red hair.

"Do you want to take a break?" I yawn.

"Yes, that's a good idea." A pause. "James?" Did she just call me James?

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Lily! I'm hurt! This just my usual charming self!"

"No, seriously."

"I know I haven't been very easy to get along with. Well, I was a jerk. I'm trying to make it up to you."

"Oh. Right. Well, that might take a long time."

"So you're not willing to forgive me? Nice to know where I stand!" I chuckle.

"Depends. I might forgive you, if you do something."

"What?" I eye her, warily. She just grins back.

"You'll see."

So that's how I ended up in the kitchens. I ate one chilli after the other, watching Lily laugh as I set my mouth on fire. There should be a law against chillis. I hate them.

"You didn't actually have to do that, you know."

"How did you know I hate chillis?"

"Remus told me."

"Traitor!"

"You started the whole thing."

"When?"

"You spiked my drink! So I had to play dirty. To be fair, Remus did try not to tell me, but when Rowan threatened to steal his chocolate, he caved."

"Why didn't you use it then?"

"I figured I'd use it when I needed it."

"That's really mean."

"Aw, poor, ickle Jamesie!"

"Pllghh."

**I give up. I will not write any more until someone reviews. I am on strike! So pretty please review, so I can write more! Please! Okay bye! I need some coffee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Okay, the last chapter was kind of... urggh. So I will make it up to you- whoever is wasting their time reading this- by writing a whole, new, awesomeness chapter! Maybe... Awesome, not maybe I'll write it. Is what I'm saying making any sense whatsoever today?**

**Remus**

Sirius, who is sitting next to me, suddenly stands up and glances around the common room.

"Who are you looking for?" I ask.

"Lily or Prongs."

"They're not here; they're planning the end of year dance."

"Oh, great!" Then, he yells to the whole common room, "Bets are now being taken!"

"Could you just explain this to me, please?" I say as most of the room comes up to him and tells him a certain date.

"Um, yeah, just a sec, Moony... Oh, um, I'm taking bets on when Prongs will get together with Lily."

"I would just like to remark, I am not a part of this." Rowan says, dryly, from the seat next to me. How did I not see her there? She's getting quieter.

"I know. Although we could get things done a lot faster if you helped." sighs Sirius.

"Hang on, you're betting on when your friends will get together? That's ridiculous!"

"No, Remus, that's a profit."

"You can't make a profit at your friends expense!"

"It's not at their expense; it's for their benefit!"

"How?"

"Trust you to ask the hard questions!"

"Remus has a point, Sirius. Lily will kill you." Rowan mutters from her corner.

"Well, it's too late now!"

"What if they don't get together?" I decide to point out the obvious.

Rowan and Sirius stare at me, blankly.

"Huh?"

"Of course they will."

"Yeah, it's Lily and James!"

"But-"

"Don't be stupid, Remus."

"Okay, I was just saying-"

"They will."

"Yeah, everyone in the whole room thinks so."

"Okay, okay! I wasn't saying... I just meant... Oh, forget it!"

"Oh, you might want to stop the betting, 'cause here comes Lily." Sirius looks up and shoves all the paper and money, various people have given him, in to his pocket.

"Hi Remus, Rowan. Black."

"Hi Lily! You look lovely today!" Sirius beams at her, acting more stupid than usual.

"What are you up to?"

"You always assume-"

"I always know. What is it?"

"When do I ever tell you, Lily?"

"True."

"Um, Lily?" Rowan asks.

"No, Rowan."

"You don't know what I was going to ask!"

"You were going to ask if you could copy her charms homework."

"You're good, Remus."

"Ask Charity." Ah, Miss Charity Burbage, the lesser seen girl in the whole year. She is in Lily's dorm, so they must know each other quite well.

"How am I supposed to find her?"

"She's in the libary."

"Oh, right. See you!" She waves at me.

"Bye, Rowan!" Sirius calls after her. Do I detect a trace of longing? Hmm. Interesting. Sirius is fond of our Rowan. Ah, the answer to all of his strange and most certainly peculiar behavior.

That or I'm imagining things wired on far too many coffees and muggle crime books.

**Sirius**

I woke up super early this morning. It was a beautiful day! And more importantly, it was the 5th of October! 

Every year on the 5th October, I ask Rowan what the internet is. It drives her mad. She mentioned it one year and I had to know what it was. I have a feeling she'll tell me this year. though.

"Need I tell you what day it is?"

"No." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Rowan?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"What is this strange internet you talk about?"

"It's a thing on a muggle device called a computer."

"I know."

"What?"

"Remus told me. It was just fun to wind you up." She sticks her tounge out at me.

"James just called another quiddich practice in fifteen minutes. You should go get changed."

"Okay, see you out there."

I walk off to get changed. As soon as I get on the pitch, I see a bunch of Ravenclaws. Oh. Stupid Rowan messing with my head!

I sit next to her in charms after lunch, so that gave me plenty of time to come up with a plan of revenge. With Remus' help, of course...

**Oh, shmush. I'm very tired. At least it's FRIDAY! Oh, no. I'm much too tired for computer shouting. Ooh, I have to watch Home and Away! Cool. I will see you soon kids! Write soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm. Hmm. Rainy days rock. Whoa. I don't know what to do. That is a first. So. Hmm? Sorry, myself. I will start to write. Hmm. In case you hadn't noticed I'm sort of hmm today. Aaanyway, what to do when Sirius Black snogs you! I wish...**

**Rowan**

Hmmm. What am I forgetting? I think it's important. I've had that feeling all morning. Oh, well. I need some breakfast. But _what is it?_ Argh! I need to remember. Is it christmas? No, that's next month. No, actually, that's in two months! Oh, damn, I have to go christmas shopping! Is it a test? I don't think so... Urghh! Is it a quddich match? No, I don't think so... Is it that I must see a physcologist about talking to myself? Hmm. No. Though I really should stop that.

"Happy birthday!" Lily yells at me, as I sit down.

"Yes! That's what I'd forgotten! Yes!" I yell back at her. Finally! Aha! The answer to everything!

"You forgot your birthday?" asks Alice's incredulous voice.

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing." she mutters, shaking her head.

"Hey, happy birthday!"

"Oh, thanks." I reply to an obviously hungry Sirius; he has about four eggs on his plate.

Huh. How did I forget it was my birthday? My memory's worse memory than a Slytherins. I don't think that actually makes sense. Hmm.

**Remus**

I noticed Sirius staring at Rowan a lot today. Maybe my coffee induced ramblings weren't just crazy after all. I also noticed James staring at Lily, but that's nothing new.

Hmm. While engrossed in my new-found suspisions, Alice came up to me.

"Hello."

"Hi, Alice."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, Sirius."

"Okay..." She moves slightly back from me.

"No! God, no! I was thinking about him and Rowan." Whoops. That slipped out by accident.

"Oh, right! Hmm. They would make a cute couple."

"Yes! They would!"

"We should get them together!

"Hmm. Tempting. But no! Last time I went along withone of your bright ideas, we ended up in McGonagall's office!"

"Oh, Minnie just has no sense of humor! Come on!"

"Hi, guys! What're you talking about, hmm?" Peter says.

"Nothing!" Alice and I start at the sound of his voice.

"Okay... See you, then..." As he walks off, he gives me a very weird look. What is that meant to mean? Hmm.

"Come on, Remus! Lets do it!"

"Fine, fine. How?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Oh. I'll meet you tonight at eight in the libary."

"Okay! See you then."

"We have charms together, next."

"See you then, then."

**James**

"Hi, Peter!"

"Remus and Alice are freaking me out!"

"Huh? Hello might be nice."

"I think Remus and Alice fancy each other!" What the hell is he on about?

"Where are you getting this from?"

"They were talking and when I came they went all quiet! Then I overheard them arranging to meet up at eight in the libary!"

"Hmm. You know what we have to do, right?"

"What?"

"Go to the libary!"

"Okay!" And that's how I ended up under the invisibilty cloak with Peter, listening to Remus and Alice talking.

"...could... Um."

"You have the stupidest ideas."

"Why do we need to get them together anyway?" Huh? Who together?

"Because they would make an awsome couple!" Who?

"I don't know. We should probably leave it."

"You can."

"I will. But don't do anything stupid, Alice."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Goodnight." What the hell was going on?

**Rowan**

I look up as the door to the empty classroom swing open.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hi. Are you doing Charms homework?"

"I'm not doing it for you, again."

"Crap. I have to do my Charms homework later!"

I grin at him and turn back to my book. Suddenly, he's right next to me. Far too close. His arm is draped casually across my shoulders. His other hand is stroking my cheek, pulling me around to face him. I can hear him breathing. I'm pretty sure of what's going to happen next and I can't stop it. Not that I want to. He leans closer and closer, till his lips touch mine. They're soft and warm.

He kissed me. Sirius Black kissed me.

What did I do? The only thing I could.

I slapped him. Hard.

**And so that concludes our chapter today! I promise I will write soon, but I have things to do right now. So, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poor Sirius getting slapped. That was sort of unfair of me. But I enjoy the role of puppet master too much!**

**Sirius**

I drew back from her, quickly; my cheek stinging.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was _that _for?" she cries.

"What?"

"Kissing me!" She slapped me because I kissed her? 

"I don't know! I _felt _like getting slapped!" She's beside me, gentler now.

"I'm sorry. You just took me by suprise, I guess."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." She blushes. "It was a good kiss." Hmm. Well.

"Thanks, I think."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. I'll have to think about that. I like you, you idiot!"

"Oh. Right."

"You didn't know?"

"No!"

I turn round to look at her. Her hand rests on my shoulder. I lean in once more. You moron, Sirius! Really, again? Don't you learn? Why?

Then, I realise that she's kissing me back. She lets my hand wander up and smooth her black hair. I never knew it was so soft. Now, I've kissed many girls, but Rowan kissed differently. It sounds odd, but it was a better kiss than anyone else had given me.

Until she stopped it. She didn't slap me this time. Just moved back.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just can't do this with you, Sirius. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Um, I want a relationship? Not something that lasts for two days."

"I can't say how long it'll last, Ro. I just know, I like where it could go. If you let it." I watch her as she bites her lip and considers this.

"Okay..." She says, slowly. "Yeah." I put my arms around her for the third time and grin. She smiles back.

**Rowan**

I was having one of those moments where you go eeee, inside. Actually, it one of those hours. I skipped up to my dorm. I know. _Skipped._

"How come you're so happy?" Alice asks.

"A girl can't be happy on her birthday?"

"Sure. Let me rephrase the question. What drugs are you on?"

"I have a date tommorow."

"Oooh, with who?"

"Just a guy."

"Oh, yeah, I know him! Gonna have to be a little less vauge."

"Huh. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"We'll just see how the date goes."

"Aww."

Lily, who is apparently not asleep, as she says, "Tell us!"

"No. Goodnight." I slip under the covers and pretend to sleep. Eee!

**You know what I mean by Eee!, right? When you feel Eee! inside! I know it sounds insane, but everyone feels it! I just put it in context. Okay, it's weird. By the way the date may be full of cliches; you have been warned! I'll write soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. I hate people somtimes. Well, not just people, but, you know, 'people'. Urgh, 'people'. I love Alex Carpenter in his sexy hat. It is a sexy hat. Lovely Lily is a great song. I think I've hit a dead end. Oh, no, I hit that when I joined fanfiction. The sad thing is I keep hitting it, in the hope it'll move. Yeah, I'll get on with the story.**

**James**

When Sirus left us for his date, (yes, there is a new girl now) Peter also left to finish homework. On a Satuday! So it was just me and Remus.

Until...

"Hi, Remus. James. Mind if we join you?"

Yes, Lily Evans offering to spend time with me, James Potter. Her free time. I was also amazed. Who can understand women?

"Um, no Rowan?" What am I meant to say?

"No; she has a date." Ahh. Of course, she does. She's a girl. All girls have dates. Girls are complicated. Rowan's complicated. Alice's complicated. Most complicated of all is Lily. I can't understand a single thing she does, anymore.

I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. I mean, I always knew she was pretty. Stunning, even. Those eyes. That hair. Just the sheer colour. But I never saw everything else. The way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she laughed. How little her cute nose was. How soft her lips looked.

The way she bit her nails. And drank her butter-beer. Everything.

When she and Alice go to the toilet, Remus elbows me in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"You're staring at her."

"I can't help it. She looks so..."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop it."

"I can't. I think..." 

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll stop." What I thought was, _I love Lily Evans. _She drove me mad before, simply that she wouldn't be mine. But now...

Arghhh. This was driving me mad.

**Sirius**

Rowan looked beautiful. As always.

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiles. She doesn't do that enough. Although, I suppose if she smiled too much she'd look like Barbie from Toy Story. Damn Remus for making me watch that. It always makes me cry. No, I can't start crying now! I never should have watched Toy Story!

"Sirius, are you crying?" Oh crap!

"N-no. I was just thinking about Toy Story." She just raises her eyebrows at this. I forgot she would know what that is. She's a muggle-born.

"Really?"

"Never mention this to anyone. If you do, I'll steal your owl!"

"You wouldn't! Not Socks!" Cotton Socks is what her owl is called. Good name for an owl.

"I would!"

"I won't tell anyone! Promise!"

"D'you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure. Come on." After a moment, I realise I'm meant to follow her. I shake my head, laugh, then catch up with her.

**Mwoah ha ha ha. Huh? #I'm moving to New York 'cause I've got issues with my sleep#**

**You're mind's going isn't it?**

**Yes it it, Steven, yes it is.**

**And with that, I leave you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eeek. Does it strike anyone as sad that I have nothing better to do on a Friday night? God, I love strawberry milkshakes. Please whoever is reading this, start reviewing, 'cause I'm getting sick of talking to myself.**

**James**

"Ahh, the first day of November. A new start for the quddich team. And only a month 'till christmas!" I mutter to myself, as I brush my teeth.

I turn and see Sirius standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised.

"What the hell, mate?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay..."

"How did your date go?"

"Oh, fine."

"Cool." Yes, we have have to pretend we are men. For a little while.

"What's she like? Did you kiss her?" I know it sounds... Girly.

"Did you get weirder over the summer, man?"

"Maybe so, Padfoot. Maybe so."

"Is it full moon tonight?"

"Yep. I'll meet you back here, at nine."

"Okay. See you."

**Lily**

Ahh, November. It's a good month. A really good one. So, anyway...

Remus disappeared tonight, as usual. Once a month. I wonder where he goes. One night I might just follow him. But that would be a bit rude, I guess. I bet I could get Rowan to follow him for me!

Anyhow, she couldn't stop smiling when she got back from her date. I think it went well.

**Remus (werewolf form) **

Hmm. Cheese smells good. I think Doggy dropped some last time he was here. Doggy is nice.

So is Rat and Antlers. Friends.

Mmm. Cheese even tastes nice. I should eat it more. Aha! I can hear Doggy!

Doggy doesn't smell human. Humans smell nice. Like cheese. Doggy smells not so nice. Same for Rat and Antlers.

When they come, we run. I like running. Running is good. They come!

We start to run, when I smell human. Must find human. Human is like cheese. Nice human.

**Oh, my God. I can't post this. What the hell am I doing? Oh no! Don't post it! Just no! What is with the cheese? What the hell is wrong with me? And I highly doubt Remus even in werwolf form, would make so many grammatical errors. I'll write the next chapter soon and we can all forget this. Please review, by the way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! It's been a few weeks, but I'm back. Okay, so, new chapter.**

**James**

Rowan steps aside to let a crying Amelia Strange be escorted out of the common room by McGonagall.

"What's wrong with her?" She asks as she takes a chair at the table me, Peter, Sirius and Remus are sat at.

"Voldemort killed her mother last night." I relpy.

"Oh." Rowan glances after her.

"Yeah, everyone's so scared recently. It's nearly Christmas too. Shame." I mutter. We sit in silence for a moment. Then Rowan grins. I don't like this because it's not her nice grin. It's her 'I'm up to somthing evil' grin.

"I know what they need." She smiles. I do not like the sound of this.

"What?" Sirius asks, the same worried look on his face as is on mine.

"Some cheering up! Marauders style, of course." We all glance at each other.

"How, exactly?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, something seasonal. Nothing stupid, just some fun."

I consider for a moment before saying, "Okay, sure." Sirius nods, Remus sighs wearily with a nod and Peter muters something like okay. Rowan grins again. A very scary grin.

"Right..."

**Sirius**

Once we'd all heard Rowan's plan, we agreed it must be done. I think McGonagall's face alone, would be worth it. Besides, it would certainly cheer people up. Which was the main aim, of course. We began making plans.

"If this goes wrong, I'm blaming it all on you!" I warned Rowan. She just laughed.

Slowly, the Marauder's Christmas prank began to take shape.

It was a few days before it actually took place.

We were all just waiting. Rowan wasn't nevous at all and managed to finish eating her mashed potato. Around us everyone else were talking and laughing, with no idea what was about to happen next. Rowan sat next to me, wich I think may have confused Lily and Alice. She grins at me, whilst I glance at my watch. I start the countdown.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and fire roared inside. There were explosions as our fireworks flew in to action and students watched with wide-eyed awe. The five of us looked on smugly at our artwork.

A huge lion stomped down the Gryffindor table, startling the first years. A snake slithered down Slytherin, snapping. A badger plodded down Hufflepuff's, an eagle flew down Ravenclaw's. More fireworks exploded, throwing tinsel and mistletoe everywhere, in a graceful way. Bells began to ring from above.

A large Christmas tree sprouted out of nowhere, decorating itself. Baubles, tinsel, an angel were twisted on. Then, finally, the words 'Merry Christmas!' floated in a banner above the tree.

"That is what I call a success." Rowan murmered into my ear. I grinned.

The look on McGonagall's face was priceless.

**Okay, did you like? I have to go because my sister is really annoying me and I need brain nutrients- coffee. But, anyway, that was some cheering up Marauder's style! Hope you enjoyed. xx**


End file.
